Alan Burnett
Alan Burnett is the writer of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, The Batman/Superman Movie, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, The Batman/Superman Story, Batman: Gotham Knight segment "Deadshot", Green Lantern: First Flight, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles, Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Justice League vs. Teen Titans, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay and Justice League vs. The Fatal Five. He also produced, in some capacity, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, The Batman/Superman Movie, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, The Batman, The Batman vs. Dracula, Green Lantern: First Flight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, DC Showcase: The Spectre, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, DC Showcase: Jonah Hex, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, DC Showcase: Green Arrow, Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, All-Star Superman, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Batman: Year One, DC Showcase: Catwoman, Justice League: Doom, Superman vs. The Elite, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2, Superman: Unbound, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: War, Son of Batman, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Batman vs. Robin, Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles, Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Batman: Bad Blood, Justice League vs. Teen Titans, Batman: The Killing Joke, Justice League Dark, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Batman and Harley Quinn, Batman vs. Two-Face, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, The Death of Superman, Reign of the Supermen, Justice League vs. The Fatal Five and Batman: Hush. He is the story editor of some episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond and The Batman. Category:Animation Writers Category:Animation Producers Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm crew Category:Superman: The Last Son of Krypton crew Category:The Batman/Superman Movie crew Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker crew Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman crew Category:The Batman vs. Dracula crew Category:Green Lantern: First Flight crew Category:Superman/Batman: Public Enemies crew Category:DC Showcase: The Spectre crew Category:Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths crew Category:DC Showcase: Jonah Hex crew Category:Batman: Under the Red Hood crew Category:Superman/Batman: Apocalypse crew Category:DC Showcase: Green Arrow crew Category:Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam crew Category:All-Star Superman crew Category:Green Lantern: Emerald Knights crew Category:Batman: Year One crew Category:DC Showcase: Catwoman crew Category:Justice League: Doom crew Category:Superman vs. The Elite crew Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 crew Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 crew Category:Superman: Unbound crew Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox crew Category:Justice League: War crew Category:Son of Batman crew Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham crew Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis crew Category:Batman vs. Robin crew Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles crew Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters crew Category:Batman: Bad Blood crew Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans crew Category:Batman: The Killing Joke crew Category:Justice League Dark (film) crew Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract crew Category:Batman and Harley Quinn crew Category:Batman vs. Two-Face crew Category:Batman: Gotham by Gaslight crew Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay crew Category:The Death of Superman crew Category:Reign of the Supermen crew Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five crew Category:Batman: Hush crew Category:Batman: Gotham Knight crew